Sparks Fly
by Wanna-Know-A-Secret
Summary: What if Haruhi had an adopted cousin? And this cousin had enrolled with Haruhi and met the Host Club together? Will romance appear? Will negative emtions appear? OCx? (Little) Tamaki X Haruhi


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors Note: Review and tell me who Jordan should be with! I wanna do a small poll.

Jordan Daven, that's me, walks down the street and to my cousins house. We aren't actually cousins because I am adopted but we are like sisters.

My mom sent me to her brothers because I was accepted into the famous Japanese Ouran Academy. I have been to Japan before throughout the years but now I get to stay with my cousin until my mom gets settled up here with a job and a stable place.

I walk into the apartment and see Ranka, my cross dressing uncle who greets me excitedly. He had died his hair red from the last time I had seen him and he was wearing a simple tee shirt and a skirt. Haruhi, hearing my name bursts out of her room and we hug talking about how the trip was and after a few hours of talking about Ouran and old funny memories of us we start unpacking my stuff. It was a simple suitcase with jeans, sweats, shirts, sweaters, and underclothes. I didn't really act or dress girly. I look at Haruhi's hair and say,

"Why did you cut your hair?"

"A boy put gum in my hair." I pat her back sympatheticly. I go out with Haruhi to grab the mail and a banana appears and knocks me down a few steps. The ends of my long dark red hair land into a puddle of gum.

"Seriously?! Its the bananas!" I say and we grab the mail before cutting my hair so it looked like Haruhi's. I sigh already missing my long hair. Turns out when I had fell Haruhi had tried to grab me but one of her contacts fell out of her eye so now she has to wear her glasses. After eating our dinner, I help make our boxed lunches. It had a ham sandwich, an apple, and sone rice in them. We high fived and went to bed because tomorrow we had to go to Rich Kid School.

-Morning Time-

I hate getting up in the morning and only let four things get me up: Animals, Mom, Haruhi, and Uncle Ranka. So when Haruhi woke me up instead of punching I blink my dark green eyes at her before getting up and throwing on a short with a dark blue sweater on top. I also throw on a pair of jeans, I may not have looked like a model but its morning and I don't have energy until after coffee.

I walk with Haruhi to the table where food was already laid out feom when Haruhi had made some earlier, sometimes I don't even think she sleeps.

I almost screamed with delight when I say my favorite brand of coffee on the counter an already made cup of joe next to it.

"I love you!" I whisper before running to my coffee in slow motion as Haruhi laughs her butt off.

After we finish eating and drinking ww head out waving to a grumpy Ranka who was heading to the bathroom to shave his stubble.

I look at the pink school before turning around and saying,

"I am just going to go to America and find another school who has scholarships in acting, singing and dance." Haruhi pulls me back and says,

"Lets get this over with." While I was hear because I got a scholarship in the Arts, Haruhi used her smarts to get into school, don't get me wrong: I'm smart too its just I rather spend time singing or dancing instead of studying. We had gotten our schedules in the mail so all we had to do was head to class 1A.

We got there and the time passed quickly but we kept to ourselves finding the loud rich kids too loud for our tastes.

When the school day ends we head to sone place to find a place to study. I had to study some song lyrics while Haruhi needed to study for actual subjects. We have already gone to four librarys before I find a music room. I look inside and see a couple making out. When I get to the second Music room I put my ear to the door and hear singing and music. When I get to the third music room I put my ear to the door and hear nothing. I open the door and pull Haruhi inside before my face is attackex by bright light and rose petals.

"Welcome~" Said six guys I raise an eyebrow at them.

"Oh, they're guys." Said two identical red heads before a raven haired guy with glasses turns to them and asks,

"Aren't they in your class?"

"Yes but-" One of them says before his brother finishes for him,

"They don't really talk to anyone else." The blonde in a chair in the middle jumps up and says,

"These are the scholarship students! Who knew they were so openly gay. So which type do you like?" I tilt my head and say in a soft voice trying to appear unfased as Haruhi tries to stammer out she's not gay.

"Do you like the cool type?" He points to glasses guy who holds up a rose and blondy says, "That is Kyoya Ohtori." He points to the twins and says,

"The mischievous type: Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Pointing to a short young looking boy with a rabbit craddled in his arm the guy says,

"Honey, the boy lolita. Or his silent companion Mori: the wild type?" He then grabs Haruhi and my chins and leans close to us.

"Or the prince type, me Tamaki Suoh?" I sigh and grab his tie bringing him closer to me I say,

"Get in my personal space and I will tell everyone that you peed yourself." I let go and turn away to leave when O hear a crash abd Haruhi looking creastfallen. I take a step forward just as Kyoya passed with a tea pot which fell to the ground shattering, it was a good thing it was empty.

"We will pay you back!" Haruhi and I swore together and Tamaki says,

"You are poor so you will have to pay us back with your bodies." Before I could stop myself I said,

"And you call us gay?" Haruhi kicks my shin and I stick my tongue out at her. One twin leans on my right shoulder the other twin leans against my other shoulder. As Kyoya says obviously amused,

"I believe he meant you will be our dogs." I give him a wierd look and say,

"Its stills sounds wrong." Mori looks at Honey and Honey says,

"He meant you will be our errand boys." I nod and Haruhi is sent out to get coffee. I start busting tables. When Haruhi comes back the club decides to give us a make over. While I was off doing dishes and wiping tables some peopls have figured out Haruhi is a girl. They take off her glasses and Tamaki decides she isn't a lost cause so he starts sending people to do stuff. He does the same with me and Haruhi and I kick out the twins and they figure out we are girls. We exit as we fix each others ties. We already had our hair cuts and Haruhi has contacts. We both are told to get 2 thousand customers and our bet will be paid off. Haruhi is soon dubbed a 'Natural.' I an sitting alone with two girls one asks,

"What do you have a scholarship for?"

"Acting, dancing and singing."

"Didn't you used to live in America?"

"Yep, then I got a scholarship for here and jumped at tge chance. Now I have to live with Haruhi, my cousin until my mom cones to America."

"Is it only your mom and you?"

"Technically yes, vut she isn't my real mother. I am adopted, when I was three I was taken away from my biological mother because she had gambling problems."

There is a few awws and a girl asks,

"Who works?"

"My mom."

"Then who does the chores." I smile and say,

"I do, at first it was hard vut now I'm used to it and I enjoy baking."

"Was it hard?"

"No, when I was little I passed the time by putting on plays and concerts for littler kids." Hook, line, sinker. If I was a guy, Id probably put Tamaki to shame. Little did I know that while this was happening I was dubbed the 'Sweetheart Type.'

Honey walks over with a plate of cake and asks,

"Jor-chan? Want to eat some cake with me?" I look excited as I ask,

"I can? I would love you forever if I can have about another whole cake." Honey complies and Haruhi leaves to grab her book bag. I finished eating several cakes abd sweet talking girls when I see a girl sitting alone with Haruhi. I walk over as I hear her being jealous she starts complaining about us before she screams and grabs both mine and Haruhis hand and knocking over the table and making us land on top of her. It was silent before I fwlt water poured on all three of us.

I kinda tuned out but was snapped back when the girl ran away crying. Kyoya hands us new school suits and as we are changing Tamaki walks in. He closes the curtain slowly and we walk out in girl uniforms.

"You are a girl?" He asks Haruhi.

"Yep."

"You are too, Jordan?"

"Last time I checked." He nods and Haruhi says,

"You know, you were cool earlier Sempai." He turns red and I smile at the rest of the host club. Kyoya turns away and says,

"I think this is the beginnings of love." WTF Kyoya?


End file.
